Siesta
by HMSAtropos
Summary: (Slash: RonxDraco)(One-shot) Ron se tropieza con alguien que duerme en el piso de la lechucería y hace cosas que nunca pensamos que haría...


**Nota: . esto lo escribí en un ratito, tenía ganas de hacerlo y lo hice... así que no le busquen mucha vuelta ni nada de eso, porque no tiene ningún sentido. Sólo dos chicos hermosos manoseándose un rato... ¿quién necesita más?**

**Siesta (o mejor dicho "fiesta") en la lechucería **

Estaba bastante oscuro para ser de día. La tormenta que amenazaba hace bastante recién comenzaba a desencadenarse en los jardines externos de Hogwarts y desde la lechucería había una vista increíble para todo aquello. Quedaban pocas lechuzas allí; todos estaban enviando saludos por las fiestas y avisando que pronto estarían de vuelta en casa.

Eso era exactamente lo que había ido a hacer Ron: mandarle un mensaje a sus padres para comentarles "indirectamente" qué quería para Navidad. No es que hubiera alguna probabilidad de recibir lo que había pedido, pero las esperanzas eran lo último que se perdía, se dijo a sí mismo.

Estaba buscando a Pidgwig cuando de pronto tropezó con un bulto en el suelo. El lugar no estaba muy limpio que digamos, pero allí había una persona tirada... o mejor dicho, dormida. Ron cayó con un golpe seco sobre su codo derecho y eso lo hizo dar un gritito ahogado. El dolor era tan fuerte que se olvidó por completo de que estaba aplastando con sus piernas a la figura con la que se había tropezado, pero no le importó. De todos modos, era su culpa por andar tirado en el suelo en semejante lugar. ¿A quién se le ocurriría? Seguramente era alguien que se había escapado de una clase.

"¿Quién...?" comenzó a decir Ron pero en seguida se detuvo porque se dio cuenta que a quien estaba aplastando con el peso de sus piernas era nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy.

"¿Es que no te fijas por donde caminas?" dijo éste con una voz algo pastosa. Era bastante obvio que recién se había despertado y no de forma muy placentera que digamos.

Ron se movió a un lado y se sentó junto al chico rubio. Ya se había olvidado del dolor del codo por completo cuando algo llamó su atención. Draco se sintió observado unos instantes hasta que por fin volvió el rostro hacia el pelirrojo y se dio cuenta de que Ron tenía sus ojos clavados en él. Lo miraba absorto, tenía una mirada penetrante y una expresión muy rara.

Y allí estaba Draco frente a él, incorporándose a medias; abriendo lentamente los ojos y entrecerrándolos con cada relámpago que iluminaba la lechucería. Tenía el cabello muy despeinado (tan despeinado que si no hubiera sido por el color sería el de Harry) y no llevaba la túnica puesta. La había usando como almohada. En lugar de eso, llevaba la camisa abierta hasta el tercer botón y por fuera de los pantalones, bastante desprolijo.

Pero hubo algo en todo aquel desastre que hizo que Ron no pudiera dejar de mirarlo. Estaba hermoso, pálido y recién despierto y su piel -Ron nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca- lucía muy tersa y suave. En su vida Ron había visto una piel más perfecta que esa y tanto le llamó la atención que sin darse cuenta, levantó rápidamente su mano derecha y sin vacilar la puso en la mejilla de Malfoy.

"¿Q-qué...?" balbuceó Draco levantando las cejas nervioso. "¿Qué haces?"

"Nada." dijo Ron con la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía. Pero no era precisamente _nada_ lo que estaba haciendo. Girando la cadera, Ron se estiró un poco más sobre Draco y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Draco ya estaba sentado e instintivamente retrocedió lo más que pudo, pero el pelirrojo no dejaba de acercársele y mirarlo con tanta intensidad. Se sentía atrapado.

"Es muy suave..."

Draco no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que apenas unos momentos atrás él había estado durmiendo pacíficamente y ahora tenía a Wesley encima, deslizando sus dedos por su rostro. Tan aturdido estaba que no podía moverse más.

"Y el cuello también..." Las manos de Ron seguían su curso. Parecía decidido a comprobar que cada rincón de su cuerpo fuera tan suave como aparentaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" repitió Draco inútilmente. Ron no le prestaba el más mínimo de atención porque estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Tal es así que deslizó su mano por el cuello de la camisa y empezó a recorrer la base de su cuello, sus hombros... y seguía bajando.

Cuando Draco por fin tuvo la voluntad de gritarle que se detuviera y que lo dejara en paz, Ron lo hizo por su cuenta. Se detuvo instantáneamente sin soltarlo, como si hubiera encontrado algo más interesante, algo que le llamó la atención más allá de todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Finalmente, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, Malfoy vio como Ron se inclinaba más sobre él y se le acercaba de frente con una mirada inescrutable. Parecía como si le estuviera mirando la boca. Ron, a su vez, cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios contra los del rubio y se quedó quieto por un instante que a Draco le pareció infinito. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos cuando el pelirrojo lo besó y los abrió aún más cuando notó que el otro apartaba el rostro y con la mano que tenía sobre él lo empujaba nuevamente hacia el suelo. Ron se dio vuelta y en un instante estaba sobre Malfoy, besándolo con furia e ignorando sus protestas. No había podido resistir probar esos labios que se veían frescos y húmedos y ahora ya no quería dejarlos. Tampoco pudo controlar que sus manos recorrieran el interior de la camisa de Draco mientras éste trataba de zafarse. Quizás no estuviera prestando tanta resistencia ahora, o al menos eso le pareció a Ron.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro fuerte porque había estado conteniendo el aire; pero se dio cuenta de que Ron había dejado de besarlo en la boca sólo para volver sobre su cuello y la zona cercana a su oreja derecha. Cuando sintió que una de las manos de Ron llegaba a tocarle el pezón, dejó de moverse y se quedó rígido. Nunca había experimentado aquello, y cuando lo hizo sintió que por su cuerpo corría una especie de electricidad que le erizó el vello de la nuca. Ron seguía paseándose por él y con cada nueva zona que descubría, Draco dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido. Había abandonado su lucha varios minutos atrás y ahora que no podía hacer más nada, se dedicó a disfrutar lo que le estaban haciendo. También, se dio cuenta de que el calor en la lechucería se había vuelto insoportable y que los pantalones le empezaban a apretar, y también que parecía que al otro chico le pasaba lo mismo, porque sintió una presión leve sobre él.

De pronto, cuando parecía que no lo iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo, Ron se detuvo y volvió a su posición inicial de sentado. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Draco se incorporó jadeando y lo miró con rabia.

"¿y ahora?", preguntó con un dejo de decepción en la voz.

"Tengo que ir a clase de Adivinación."

Draco se llenó los pulmones de aire y poniendo los ojos en blanco por un momento, tomó el la iniciativa. En un instante empujó al pelirrojo hasta dejarlo en la misma posición que antes, salvo que invertida.

"¿Ah sí? A ver si te gusta que te hagan esto..."

Y si. Parecía que le gustaba, porque Ron no dejaba de apretar los puños en la tela de la camisa de Draco mientras arqueaba el cuello y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras Draco se entretenía jugando con sus propias manos y recorriendo el torso de Ron, éste se apresuró y le desabrochó el botón del pantalón. Draco se irguió sobresaltado, pero el pelirrojo le sonrió y con la mano que podía dejar desocupada lo tomó por la nuca y lo acercó a su rostro nuevamente para distraerlo con un beso. Mientras tanto, se arregló lo mejor que pudo con su pantalón y finalmente liberó al otro muchacho de la opresión. En ese momento, Draco gimió dentro de su boca y esto le gustó tanto que comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente hasta que por fin acabó. El rubio se desplomó exhausto sobre él y luego se deslizó a un costado para quedar boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente.

Ahora sólo faltaba él mismo, pensó Ron, así que repitió la operación sobre su miembro y ambos quedaron contentos y relajados, jadeando de la excitación.

"Bueno," dijo Ron finalmente rompiendo el silencio. Parecía igual de animado que antes. "Ahora no vale la pena que vaya a Adivinación. Ya es demasiado tarde."

Draco no podía creer que estuviera hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada y se volvió para mirarlo frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Supongo que tendré que seguir tu ejemplo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Malfoy, pero su respuesta llegó cuando Ron se dio media vuelta hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Que voy a dormir lo que queda de la hora." dijo Ron con los ojos cerrados. Y cumplió con su palabra mientras afuera la lluvia caía torrencialmente.

**Reviews! No se olviden, si les gustó (y si no también)**


End file.
